lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
In der Hood
In der Hood ist ein track von Kollegah aus dem Album Kollegah. Lyrics Hook Ich verlass das Gelände, jetzt ist Sense Es ist Kollegah, der King in der Hood Ey ich bin stilvoll gekleidet, ihr hässlich blauer Zigarettendunst liegt in der Luft Und vom Frühling bis zum Winter ist er in der Hood der King in der Hood - Kollegah - ich bin die Hood ..ey und die Hater gucken, denn ich durchkämm im Playerlook der Neighbourhood im Benz 1 Ich steh auf, will mich anziehen, bin ne zeitlang am grübeln bei all den Designeranzügen hinter den Kleiderschranktüren ..entscheid mich dann für den dunkelgrauen Armanisuit durchlaufe die Straßen, puste blauen Zigerettendunst in die lauwarme Abendluft, seh ein paar deiner Leute und greif sie an, wie das Kokain meine Nasenschleimhäute wenn der kanadische Deutsche Boss vor dir steht, schluckst du hörbar und stammelst: "Wow, was für ein Muskolöser Luxuskörper!" ..dein Homie will mich featuren ich antworte mit 9mm, wie Guerillakrieger und wenn Gerichtsmediziner dann sein Torso untersuchen stoßen sie auf Kugeln so wie Billiardspieler ich fahr vor dem Schein des Monds, schieß deine Dorfgemeinde tot und du willst Hilfe holen mit SOS-Morsezeichencodes Du hast das Borderline-Syndrom Ey komm in meiner Hood zum stehen und du bist sofort die Reifen los, wie ein Formel-1-Pilot Hook Bitch verlass das Gelände, jetzt ist Sense Es ist Kollegah, der King in der Hood Ey ich bin Stillvoll gekleidet, ihr hässlich blauer Zigarettendunst liegt in der Luft Und vom Frühling bis zum Winter ist er in der Hood der King in der Hood - Kollegah - ich bin die Hood ..ey und die Hater kucken, denn ich durchkämm im Playerlock der Neighbourhood im Benz 2 Ey ich hab den Wandschrank voll H, Pumpguns und AK´s benutze beim Bankdrücken statt langhanteln Playmates werd ganztags Plagegeistern nach Autogramm gefragt, dich nimmt man derweil meist nur am Rand wahr wie Bademeister ..und besser du wechselst zur anderen Straßenseite da ich Guns trag im maßgeschneiderten Anzug mit Nadelstreifen Besser geh bei Seite, mois.. beizeiten, Mois! sonst heißt´s eingedeuscht: "Sag Hallo zu meinen kleinen Freund!" und ich mach Klick-Klick mit der gun ey komm ich in die Hood, kündigen die Nachrichten Blitzlichtgewitter an und zu Promozwecken zeig ich Fotografen meine.. Schokoladenseite wie Naomi Campbell Johnny.. ey du siehst den großartigen Stoffverteiler Koksnasen an Snobs verteil´n auf hochadligen Hochzeitsfeiern ..er macht dort Hoes klar, mit bordeauxfarbenen Cocktailkleidern danach Widmet er sich dem K.O.-Schlagen von Boxweltmeistern Hook Bitch verlass das Gelände, jetzt ist Sense Es ist Kollegah, der King in der Hood Ey ich bin Stillvoll gekleidet, ihr hässlich blauer Zigarettendunst liegt in der Luft Und vom Frühling bis zum Winter ist er in der Hood der King in der Hood - Kollegah - ich bin die Hood ..ey und die Hater kucken, denn ich durchkämm im Playerlock der Neighbourhood im Benz Outro Und er ist in der Hood.. Kollegah der King der Hood egal ob bei tropischen Temparaturen oder bei Winterluft halt dich im Hintergrund wenn-er-die-Hood-im-Mercedes-durchkämmt-oder-er-zieht-die-Gun-und-macht-kurz-mal-den-Anzugsfinger krumm Ey komm ich in dein Dorf, im mattschwarzen Porsche, hüpfen deine im Garten grillenden Nachbern in Dornenbüsche denn die Anlage macht mehr Krach als ne Horde Büffel (denn..) ..die Boxen haben mehr Watt als die Nordseeküste Kategorie:Kollegah Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Lied